fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
Smudge Icklesmith
My name is Smudge “Footbeardling” Icklesmith, and I have a twin brother called Sproggs Icklesmith. My best friend is Gooseberry, a fellow adventuring dwarf, and my favourite food is apple pie. My twin brother and I live in Ling. It’s a pretty small village, or so people say. I’d say it’s actually a pretty big place. Gooseberry always reminds me not to ask for too many samples at the market that opens every day. She’s caring like that, but she’d never tell Ma or Pa on my brother and I, she just looks forward to our next adventure together! My Pa, Mr Tapper Icklesmith used to have his very own forge here in Ling, called Little Bellows Forge. This was great because a lot of militia and travellers stop by for repairs. As Sproggs and I were growing up, our Pa taught us lots about smithing. Sproggs was more interested in forging the best weapons, and I learned to detail really strong armour! Through all of my adventures I have learned to be a good Footbeardling, and help all good dwarven folk! I have saved the lives of nice dwarves, and helped several clans who were in need. Mister Thane Thal’naz of Steelhammer gave me a special necklace after clearing much of his hold of Gnolls, and made me friend of Steelhammer! He called me an angel. Next time I visit clan Steelhammer, it’ll be to fight the rest of those mean Gnolls for good! I do things like that because dwarves are very nice to me, so I want to help them. One time, Mister Edmund gave me a badger and I named him Bramble. He accompanies Gooseberry and I on our adventures. While adventuring, I also like to practise on my tin whistle, and have picnics with my brother. Birthday picnics are the best! Since retiring, our Ma and Pa tend to our postal piggies, Nancy and Terrence. Pigs are the best at delivering forged goods; they can run really fast, and know how to butt people out of the way! With Little Bellows Forge left to us, Sproggs and I do our best to share the space. A messy workshop leads to messy work, after all! When I’m older, I think Gooseberry and I will still be adventuring, or having tea parties with really important people like the King. In fact, the Baron of Attleburc invited Gooseberry and I to his banquet once! It was really fun, but his wife kept making strange faces. My parents often host really fun parties and invite the whole town, with Pa showing off his party piece: dancing on the hot forge without hurting his feet! I think he’s secretly a super hero. When Sproggs and I were younger, we went on our own adventures. We would visit the lakes and pretended to fight sea monsters, or had battles against straw-bale men. We often got in trouble with the guards when Ma and Pa didn’t know where we were late at night. I’ve never liked the guards in Ling. They were always really grumpy, probably because their job involves standing around all day and nodding lots. A guard once got angry with me because I told him he picked the wrong career choice, but it was true! He was being so mean to Mister Ragnar, who is one of my second-bestest friends alongside Mister Edmund. Spunds is also a close friend. He's a Crowan who invited me into The Unlikely Companions, who are a group of adventurers from all over Ithron who love to drink and talk about things! Unlike those guards, though, Sproggs and I have always wanted to be brave adventurers! Our Pa Tapper wanted us to! I guess he knew how much we wanted this, and he believed in us! Perhaps it’s because Pa really is a super hero, and we have super powers, as well!